A Beautiful Sight, We're Happy Tonight
by lemonpeel
Summary: A series of "first" Christmases in the lives of Finn and Rachel.


**Just some Finchel fluff as part of the Finchel Secret Santa Project on Tumblr. Hope you like it, Nikki! :)**

* * *

><p>He smiles as he wakes up on Christmas morning. Ever since he was little, his body seemed to be programmed to wake up at exactly six in the morning on Christmas day. Now, at 18, it seems his body is no different. His eyes slowly adjust to the room as he can barely see tiny traces of light starting to peek in through his curtains. He breathes in deeply and notices the weight resting on his chest. Looking down, he sees the dark hair of his tiny girlfriend and feels her chest rising and falling against his own. Her dads and his parents have no problem with her sleeping over so long as she sleeps in Kurt's room. More often than not, she sneaks into his bed, though.<p>

He sighs happily as he runs his hand gently through her soft hair. This is by far the best Christmas ever. He moves her gently so that she's lying on her back and he's hovering above her, resting most of his body on the bed beside her.

He presses small kisses against her cheeks and forehead. "Rach? Baby, wake up," he reaches his hand up to stroke her face and moves his hand to lightly rub her earlobe, a gesture he knows never fails to gently wake her from her slumber. Sure enough, her eyes slowly begin to flutter open and he smiles as he sees the warm brown of the pretty eyes he loves. "It's Christmas, baby. Wake up."

"Finn," her voice is slightly raspy and she reaches her hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?"

He glances at the alarm clock beside his bed. "It's almost 6:30. But it's Christmas morning, Rach!" He can't hide the excitement in his voice and grins down at her.

"It will still be Christmas morning in another hour, Finn," she pouts slightly and tries to turn on her side to go back to sleep. "And it's so cold."

Finn pulls the blankets up around them and moves so that he's lying on his stomach next to her, his strong arm across her stomach. He reaches his hand up to turn her face to him and presses small kisses to her lips. "Don't go back to sleep," he frowns. "It's our first Christmas together. Not to mention our first Christmas morning together." He nuzzles his nose against her own in an Eskimo kiss because he knows she likes it when he does that.

"But you kept me up so late last night," she smiles playfully at him and kisses his nose.

"Mm, don't act like you didn't like it," he smirks and his fingers move down to tickle her side.

She giggles and squirms. "Oh believe me, I did. But can we just lay here and cuddle for a while? I want to take advantage of getting to lay with you like this before everyone else is awake." She strokes the skin of his forearm that rests across her.

He smiles and nods his head. "You know, this is already my favorite Christmas ever," he whispers.

"Oh yeah?" she giggles. "And why is that?" She smiles up at him and he doesn't think he's ever seen her look so adorable; her eyes are all sleepy, her hair is a tangle around her face, and she's wearing the cutest pajamas with reindeer all over them.

She looks up at him lovingly and he squeezes her tighter so that they're trapped in this warm, happy bubble of blankets and each other. Their faces are so close he can feel her eyelashes against his cheek. "I have everything I could ever want right here. Christmas has always been my favorite holiday, but the last two haven't exactly been easy and it just felt so good to be happy this year. Not to mention it felt really good to help out other people this year, too."

He thinks back to the faces of the little kids at the homeless shelter when they gave out presents; they had been ecstatic. He kisses her forehead before continuing. "So this year, I can honestly say that I'm happy. Crazy happy, even. I have the most beautiful, amazing girl. A girl that I love more than anything in the entire world. And I have a real family now. It's just…" he has to pause as he feels himself getting far more emotional than he intended. "It's really awesome, you know?"

Her hand reaches up to tangle in his hair and she presses her lips against his. He pulls back when he feels the tears against her cheeks. "Rach?" he brushes the tears that have fallen down her face away with his fingers.

"I love you so much, Finn," she whispers. "And all the stuff we went through in the past was worth it if it brought us here. We'll make up for the last two Christmases with this one and all the rest."

He smiles and squeezes her even more tightly against him. There is no way he's letting her go again. "I love you so much, baby. More than I can even describe. If I have my way, every Christmas for the rest of my life will be spent with you." He presses his lips against hers and they lose themselves in the feeling of each other for at least another hour.

* * *

><p>Rachel shivers as she tugs her coat more tightly around her body. The snow flurries swirl around her as she climbs the steps of her apartment building. She had just finished taking her last final and was officially done for the semester. All she wanted now was to put her pajamas back on and curl up to take a nap, preferably with her tall, very warm boyfriend.<p>

"Finn?" she calls as she walks into the kitchen. "Are you home?" She is met with silence. "Kurt?"

"I'm in the living room, babe," Finn called. Smiling, she takes her coat and shoes off before walking to greet him.

"I am so glad to finally be free for the seme—" she stops as she takes in the sight of Finn sitting on the floor surrounded by various bags, boxes, and what looked like…pieces of a Christmas tree? "Um, Finn? What is all of this?"

"I bought stuff to decorate the apartment!" Finn exclaims. "We're not really allowed to have a real tree in the building…something about fire hazards or whatever, but I bought this artificial one. I figured an artificial one is better than no tree." He smiles up at her and she couldn't help but smile back at the happy look in his eyes.

"I figured we could decorate it together and stuff since it's our first Christmas being here in New York," he digs through the bags and shows her boxes of various ornaments and lights. "Oh! And I bought you one of those candle things…what's it called? A morah or something?"

"Menorah, Finn," she laughs, walking over to press a kiss to the top of his head before sitting with him on the floor. "And that's very sweet of you, thank you." She smiles at him and he returns it, leaning over to kiss her sweetly. "Where's Kurt? Won't he be pissed that we're going to do any form of decorating in the apartment?"

Finn chuckles. "He'll get over it. He went out with some people to celebrate the end of the semester. So it's just me and you tonight." He winks at her and she shoves his shoulder with a laugh.

"Ok, let's figure this thing out!"

Half an hour later they had a cute artificial tree with white lights and red and gold ornaments sitting in the corner by the window.

Finn comes to stand behind her, slipping his arms around her waist.

"It looks nice," he whispers, leaning down to press a kiss against her shoulder. "But I think we're missing one little thing." He went to one of the bags on the floor, searching through it before pulling out a box that he hid behind his back.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to see what he was hiding. He walked over to her and put the box in her hands. "Oh, Finn!"

Her fingers trace over the gold points of the most beautiful star topper she had ever seen.

"It lights up, too," he whispers. "Just like you." He smiles and reaches his hand up to stroke her cheek. "Do you like it?"

She set it down on the couch and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "I love it so much, Finn, thank you."

"You're welcome, baby. I figured we could start collecting our own stuff for every Christmas," he speaks into her hair, tightening his own arms around her.

She pulls back to look into his eyes and she sees nothing but love and happiness reflected back to her. "That sounds perfect."

He lifts her off her feet to give her a kiss and she can feel his grin against her lips.

"Why don't I make cookies tonight?" she asks when he puts her down. "Then it can smell like Christmas too!"

She laughs as she sees the way his eyes light up at the thought of her baking.

"That would be great, babe," he said. "This all makes me feel so…married." He presses a kiss to her forehead. "Guess it's great practice for later." He winks at her and turns to set aside the boxes of ornaments they weren't going to use.

Grinning brightly, Rachel skips off to the kitchen. She could get used to this.

* * *

><p>"Rach, will you relax? You're kinda making me nervous," Finn said from his spot on the couch.<p>

"No I will not relax, Finn!" Rachel came to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips. "This is our first Christmas/Hanukah as a married couple, not to mention the first one we will be hosting in our own home! Our parents should be arriving within the next few hours and there is still so much to do!"

She started pacing and rattling off things she needed to clean and cook while Finn shook his head and smirked at his over dramatic wife. They had been married for a little over six months now and he had honestly never been happier.

"Baby, come here," he said reaching his hands out to her. She stopped in front of him again and let him take her hands in his, tugging her down until she was sitting in his lap. "Their flight isn't supposed to get in for another two hours, Rach. You've been cleaning all week and the entire apartment looks great. The potato latkes are already made for tonight when you and your dads do the candle ceremony, and the rest of the food for dinner is already in the oven. Just relax until they get here, ok?" He plays lightly with her fingers and reaches up to press a kiss against her nose.

Rachel lets out a soft sigh and cuddles closer to him, pressing her head against his shoulder. "I guess you're right," she whispers. "I just want everything to be perfect." Her voice is small and slightly muffled against his shirt.

"Of course it'll be perfect, babe," Finn laughs. "Everything you do is always perfect. Plus it's just our family, Rach. As long as we're all together and happy then that's really all that matters." He runs his fingers through her hair and she tilts her head up slightly to accept the kiss he presses to her lips.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too, Mrs. Hudson," he grins back at her, reaching for her left hand to press a kiss against her wedding rings.

She smiles brightly at him. "I'll never get tired of hearing that."

"I won't either," he twists his body so that he can lie back on the couch, Rachel making herself comfortable on his chest. "Come on, watch a Christmas movie with me."

"Mmm, ok," she murmurs kissing the spot on his chest where she can hear his steady heartbeat.

"Are you sure everything looks ok?" Rachel asked for the hundredth time almost three hours later.

Kurt rolls his eyes from where he stood leaning against the chair Blaine currently occupied. "It looks great, princess. Now calm down."

Finn let out a laugh as he and Blaine shared a look. Sighing, he stood up to walk over to where Rachel stood nervously fixing every little napkin/fork placement at the dinner table.

"Baby, everything looks and smells amazing," he came to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her hands with his against her stomach to stop her from fixing anything else. "Now stop worrying. They'll be here any second, ok?" he leaned down to press gentle kisses along her jaw line and neck, hoping he could get her to calm down. He really had no idea why she was so nervous. "Why are you so nervous about this? Our parents have visited us plenty of times."

Rachel let out a sigh and turned so that she could wrap her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest. "I really don't know," she murmurs. "I guess it's just because it's the holidays—something so important—and it's our home, and we're married and it just… It's like we're finally really grown-up, you know?" she whispered that last part and placed her chin against his chest to look up at him.

"It's pretty awesome," he smiles down at her and sways them gently from side to side. "I love that we're married and hosting the holidays in our own home. I love that our entire apartment smells just like Christmas because of your amazing dinner and cookies and stuff. I love that we got to decorate together just like we do every other year. I love that you're being so picky and precise because you want to make this holiday a great one for our family." He reaches up to cup her face in his hands, his thumbs rubbing her cheeks softly. "And I just really, really love _you_, Rachel. You're perfect. And I don't even want to think about where my life would be right now if it wasn't for you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Her eyes are filled with tears now and she bites her lip as he catches a few that fall with his thumbs.

She reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck tightly, pressing her face into his neck. "I really, really love you too, Finn Hudson," she whispers. "I'm thankful every day that I got to marry the most amazing man ever." He looks down at her with soft eyes and a half-smile; a look always reserved for her. They stay in their embrace, sharing small kisses until their bubble bursts when there's a knock on the door.

"They're here!" she squeals and runs over to open the door.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas, baby boy!" Rachel coos as she picks up her ten-month-old son, Chris, from his crib. He looks up at her with his cute baby smile, his fists reaching out to grab her hair.<p>

"Oww Chris, let go," she laughs. She turns around and notices her husband leaning against the door frame with a Santa hat placed on his head, watching them. "Merry Christmas to you too, daddy."

Finn grins and walks over to wrap his arms around both of them. "Merry Christmas, mommy," he presses a kiss to her lips and leans down to kiss his son's head. "And you too, buddy. Come on, I want to go open presents now!"

Rachel laughs as he takes their son from her and lifts him up over his head, making silly faces and noises as Chris laughs loudly. She follows them out to the living room where their parents, Kurt, and Blaine are waiting for them by the tree.

"Ok, is everyone ready?" she asks as she sits down by the tree to sort through the presents.

"Come on Rach, I want to see his face when he opens his new toys!" Finn sits with Chris on his lap on the armchair next to her.

"Finn, you just want to open double the presents because you know he's too little to do it himself," she laughs. Her husband is still just as much a little kid as he always was and she knows he's excited to help Chris open up his presents.

Finn just bounces their little boy on his lap to hear his giggle again and gives her a giant smile. She shakes her head at her boys and turns to start giving out the gifts.

Paper begins tearing some time later as everyone begins to open their presents. Words of thanks and excited gasps are heard as they see what they've been given. Everyone stops what they're doing, however, to stare as they hear Chris' delighted sounds while Finn and Rachel help him open up the mountain of presents he got from the family. He's the first baby of the family so he's definitely spoiled by them all.

"Oooh what's this, baby? Look what Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine got you!" Rachel sits on the floor between Finn's legs and playfully wiggles the new stuffed animal at Chris. It's a bright green dinosaur with a purple and yellow polka dotted bowtie.

"And it looks just like Uncle Blaine, too!" Finn laughs and grins over at Blaine who rolls his eyes but grins at the excited way his nephew hugs his new stuffed animal.

"Even stuffed dinosaurs have more fashion sense than you, dear brother," Kurt sticks his tongue out at Finn.

Rachel lets out a contented sigh as she leans her head back against Finn's knee as she watches their family. She doesn't think she's ever been so happy and she can't imagine her life being any different. She looks up when she feels Finn's fingers running through her hair. She stares up at him for a moment, and at Chris happily snuggling his dinosaur (now named 'Andy' in honor of Uncle Blaine) against his chest.

"I'm so happy, Finn," she smiles, kissing his knee and reaching up to tickle Chris' tummy. "And thank you for the bracelet. It's beautiful." She lifts up her wrist to show him.

"I'm glad you like it. I picked it out all by myself," he said. "Even Kurt approved so I knew I had done ok."

"Yes, you did," she laughs.

"But there's one more thing I need to give you," he said, leaning forward so signal he wanted to get up.

She scoots over to give him room. "What are you talking about? You gave me the bracelet for Christmas, not to mention all the cute little cards and gifts for Hanukah! What are you up to, Finn Hudson?" She eyes him as he stands up, passing Chris over to Grandpa Burt.

"Just wait here, baby, I'll be right back," he winks at her and walks off in the direction of their bedroom. What kind of gift could he possibly have hidden in their bedroom that she didn't know about? She looks over at Carole who just gives her a knowing look and a wink.

Finn walks back into the room and sits in front of where she is still perched on the floor, a present wrapped in gold paper in his hands.

"Here, I almost forgot to give you this," he smiles at her and hands her the gift.

Curious, she begins to tear off the paper only to reveal a plain black box. She opens up the box and gasps at what is inside.

"Finn," she breathes out his name as she takes out the most beautiful snow globe she's ever seen. It has a beautiful gold base, with swirling white patterns. She looks inside to see a big gold star, and in the center of the star is a picture of her and Finn from their senior year of high school—their first Christmas together.

Tears run down her face as she examines the picture of them. She remembers that day, when they returned their presents to give the money to charity. They had stood outside for hours with Sam and Rory, ringing those bells in the hopes that other people would be inspired to give as well. They had all gone for coffee after and she and Finn had posed for a picture by the beautiful Christmas tree inside the shop.

"I knew then that I wanted to spend every other Christmas with you," Finn whispers as he reaches over to catch the tears that have fallen. "And now I'm happier than I could have ever imagined. I have the most beautiful wife in the world and the best little boy ever. Thank you for giving me the family I've always wanted, Rach. I love you so much."

She carefully puts the snow globe down and nearly tackles him to the ground as their family laughs around them. Her arms wrap tightly around his neck as she presses kisses all across his face.

"No thank _you,_ Finn," she looks up at him, bright smile on her face and tears still caught in her eyelashes. "You're the best friend I've ever had and I love you more than anything. The snow globe is beautiful."

He smiles at her lovingly and they move over to share the armchair he had been sitting in before. She buries her face in his neck and he tightens his arms around her as they both stare at everyone talking and laughing. Carole and Kurt are looking through a cookbook she got from Rachel's dads and Burt is talking to her daddy about some football game while her dad and Blaine are playing with Chris and his new toys.

She looks up at Finn with a gentle smile and he leans his forehead against hers. "Best Christmas ever," he whispers. She just nods in agreement and presses her lips to his.


End file.
